Vengeful Thinking
by steshin
Summary: Hiatus -.1 of 3. COMPANION FIC for 'A Sick Thought'....“He stood there, his very presence screaming marauding pirate from head to toe.”....... mostly AC


s/n: A companion fic for "A Sick Thought". Inspired from _Gossip Girl_ with a few references to _Grey's Anatomy_. WARNING for sexual themes and whatnot. Also, forgive typos for I haven't really paid close attention to editing.

disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed or it's sequel.

* * *

-

-

_Vengeful Thinking_

_-_

_-_

Miriallia shook her head as her blonde friend entered the small establishment with a dazed expression plastered on her face, not to mention a rather goofy smile.

Of course, Mir had seen that face. She'd seen that face on Dearka Elsman, which could only mean one thing…

"Got laid, huh?"

"Hell yeah." Cagalli answered without a care of being discreet, as she slipped inside the booth, facing her companion who was giving her a smirk.

"What happened with Zala? Did he grow a few _inches _or did he slow down a bit?"

Unlike Lacus, Miriallia was an easy person to talk about err, personal things revolving inside the bedroom but there were times she wished she hadn't told her about Athrun's…_fast _problem.

With a mock glare, she took Miriallia's gaze and did her best trying to defend her man.

"Athrun is not fast." Her statement was a lousy attack and Cagalli winced at that realization.  
Miriallia grinned impishly. "But weren't you the one loudly complaining and calling him _Speed Racer?_"

Two flushed cheeks declared Miriallia's victory. After settling with two cups of coffee, they began to have a little tête-à-tête.

"You can't imagine how incredible last night was …" Cagalli sighed dreamily, reminiscing the experience. Miriallia raised an amused brow all the while wondering what the Zala boy could have possibly done to get the feisty blonde into sudden lapses of reverie.

"Obviously, Zala slowed down the pace of his lovemaking otherwise I'd hear you complain until my ears bleed. Was it that good?"

Cagalli jolted up, her golden eyes gleaming, "GOOD? IT WAS THE BEST DAMN SEX I'VE HAD!"

That proud proclamation won the attention of the innocent customers, their gazes sliding to the floor as if looking for something they imaginarily dropped while hiding laughter behind coughs. Miriallia glared at Cagalli who had the modesty to blush.

"Thanks a lot. Now I can't show my face around here anymore…and they served the best bagels too…"

"Sorry about that…"

"Learn to control yourself. Well anyway, let's go back on topic. So Speed Racer finally did something right. Of course, it would have saved time if you had spoken to him about his _fast _issues sooner."

"You know why I could never do that," Cagalli took a pause to sip her coffee, "Surely you know how fragile the male ego is after breaking up with Dearka."

Miriallia contemplated on this. "Point taken. Oh yea—forgot to mention, the break-up didn't work out yesterday."

Cagalli's eyes widened with surprise. "You couldn't cut it off?"

Miriallia coughed and straightened her posture, finding the words to answer.

"Actually I believe I laid out the break-up thing with Dearka perfectly. That he and I could no longer be. But then he kissed me saying it was a break-up kiss…which led to break-up sex…which led to make-up sex…get my drift?"

Cagalli stared at Miriallia with her mouth slightly open. "That's…err nice…I guess…."

Miriallia nodded, completely agreeing. "So how did Athrun remedy himself to you?"

Cagalli blinked at the swift statement then her eyes half-closed dreamily with the patented Dearka-smile.

"It was wonderful…"

"Wow, you couldn't get more specific then that." Miriallia rolled her eyes with her sarcastic remark before taking a much-needed swig at her coffee.

Cagalli likewise rolled her eyes at her friend's impatience. "I'm getting to that, okay?" She scooted closer to the edge of her seat, leaning down her frame to the table before breaking into whispered tones.

"So last night, I came home after that meeting, the one with the same geezers I told you about last week—but never mind that. I was so dead tired and was entering into my room when suddenly—before I could make out a thought—someone pulls a sack over my face!"

Miriallia gasped as a proper reaction. "And then what?"

"Like hell, I was in shock. Next thing I know, I'm thrown over this freak's shoulder like a sack of sweet potatoes. I screamed but the sack—I guess, sorta muffled out my cries and my kicking and struggling didn't do a damn thing.  
"I was so afraid, Mir. God, you couldn't imagine my fear at that moment. I was beginning to regret not caring about Kisaka's talk about the dangers of kidnappers and junk, thinking how I could take care of myself and all… Anyway, I was panicking as he carried me off to who-knows-where. When he stopped, he threw me down on some bed—as graceful as an ox in a China shop. I scrambled up, pulled off the suffocating sack and who do I see in front of me?"

"Athrun?"

Cagalli let out a vexed sigh. "No. It was Kisaka himself teaching me a lesson about listening to his lessons…well, of course it was Athrun!" The DUH was rather obvious in the essence of that statement.

"Well you can't blame me for doubting a bit with what you just told me." Mir uttered with puffed cheeks. "Well, don't leave me hanging! Keep going."

"Well, obviously I was furious! I demanded what the hell was wrong with him. Then I noticed what he was wearing and I couldn't help but stare at him with shocked silence at his appearance…"

"What did he look like?" Miriallia was on the edge of her seat with excitement and suspense.

A small smile pasted on Cagalli's face. "Like a Pirate Captain."

Miriallia fell back, her face absolutely priceless, "NO. WAY."

With a hearty sigh, Cagalli begin fiddling with the paper napkins, shredding it to confetti, her eyes still held a happy grin.

"He stood there, his very presence screaming _marauding_ pirate from head to toe." Cagalli blushed deep recalling Athrun's image that was branded in her mind.

"He leered down at me, smirking about how he got away with such a nice bounty for his bunk…God, he looked so daring and dangerous especially with that eye patch."

Miriallia gaped, still in disbelief, and then slowly shook her head. "NO. WAY."

Cagalli playfully threw the tissue confetti at the brunette, invoking laughter and the disdained glances from the waitresses. Miriallia, the first one to return to composure, remarked with much thoughtful interest, "Athrun's into role playing? That is so…well…not very _Athruny_. I mean, having heard you whine and complain about him at least a dozen times an hour, Athrun struck me as a rather boring guy." Seeing the unsmiling face of the blonde, Mir was quick to add "No offense!"

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that Athrun has changed! I'm still smarting from last night after he made me walk the plank."

A twisted smile. "Walk the plank?"

Blush. "Don't ask."

Miriallia continued to poke into this delightful turn of events.

"Did he say anything like…'All hands on _deck_?'"

Cagalli was trying not to smile as she raised her hands in surrender. "I'm not telling."

"_Riight_."

The following minutes were occupied with flowing conversation and occasional sips. There were in a pausing silence when Miriallia, seemingly remembered something that had been nagging in her mind.

"Say, Cagalli…wasn't it two weeks ago we were discussing our fantasi—err, hopeless dreams?"

Blinking, Cagalli put down her cup. "You mean like your fantasi—hopeless dream of wishing you could be in a changing room when a hunk comes in and"—

"YES, yes. That kind. Because I seem to recall you having a particular craving for a Captain Athrun Zala to turn you inside out with ecstasy in his pirate ship."

"Should I be shocked that you can recall me saying it like that?"

Miriallia brushed that off. "Well, don't you thinks it's an amazing coincidence? You have this pirate fantasy with the cannon balls and eye patches, and then some time later Athrun shows up and fulfills it. Doesn't it strike odd?"

Cagalli considered the full meaning of Miriallia's words and her face gave no specific expression.

"…Yes. It is strange. Now that you mention it."

"Is it just a coincidence?"

Cagalli nodded her head concurring to the idea. "Absolutely. I mean, Athrun probably, _finally_, sensed that we needed a little spice so he came up with that ambush yesterday."

"That's plausible."

"Otherwise he found out about that little castle in the sky. And how would he? I mean I didn't tell him and you didn't tell him because you're the only one I trusted enough to confide in"—

She stopped.

Miriallia blinked at the sudden halt. "Cagalli? You okay?"

A dark aura emanated from the blonde and Miriallia felt a shiver down her spine at the dark mood.

Cautously, Miriallia spoke. "Cagalli, what"—

"Lacus."

"What?"

"Lacus. Lacus Clyne told Athrun." The words were spoken menacingly.

"YOU told Lacus? Lacus?" In Miriallia's absolute disbelief she added with more beat "LACUS?"

"Yes, I told her!" Cagalli seethed. "I told her because she had been acting like a perv and wouldn't stop pestering in my private life. She was driving me insane and wouldn't stop till I answered!"

Miriallia was pale as a sheet; she buried her face into her hands shaking in mild hysteria.

"Lacus? Lacus? Lacus Clyne?"

"Mir, stop it. You're scaring me."

Miriallia immediately shot up in recovery. "The only thing scary is the fact that Lacus. _THE _Lacus Clyne, the epitome of all things happy and serene and love for all things cute and furry, is actually somebody like that."

Cagalli shuddered. "I know…but why would she tell Athrun?"

"Athrun probably set her up to do this," Miriallia deduced "and if there's something I know about men is the fact that they brag and become smug with what they accomplished. So that means Athrun's buddies like Dearka and Kira know about this. I'm not really putting my money on Yzak though. They bicker like a couple of old ladies. And I guess not Kira as well, because it's kinda awkward to be talking about these things with your lover's brother. So that leaves Dearka."

The very idea that Athrun would be sharing about their intimate moments together to his friends only added fuel to Cagalli's ire. The nerve of him. Well okay, she was a hypocrite because Cagalli herself indulged about their escapades with Mir…but then again, it was different with men.

Cagalli stood up, energized with her fury. "I am so going to kill him!" She ignored the startled stares.

"Dearka?"

"No! Athrun! I am going to kill him! Then I'm going to take down Lacus as well!"

At first Miriallia just sighed and shrugged and began to take out her wallet for from her purse to pay for the coffee when suddenly—like lightning—an idea came to her and that made her face break into a deviant smile.

Cagalli saw that smile and slowly sat down again.

"I know that look…you're scheming about something."

There was no mistaking the mischievous glint in Miriallia's eyes.

"I have a plan…" Mir leaned in and then spoke in a rather evil tone "…for revenge."

Miriallia's evilness seemed contagious because seconds later, Cagalli was smirking like an evil Creuset.

"I'm listening."

They ordered for their cups to be refilled as they started working on putting their malevolent plan into motion.


End file.
